Unexpected
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: Late fic for the Korrasami Week. Korra realises how she truly feels about Asami the evening of their return from the spirit world.


It was decided that they would return to Republic City late that evening. They didn't want to be disturbed as soon as they got back, so they planned to sneak into one of the towers in the Sato mansion, so that Asami could go back to work all clean and fresh for the day.

Getting there was easy enough. All Korra had to do was make a tunnel underground using her earthbending. The main issue, however, was sneaking into the mansion without getting caught. Now that Mako and Bolin's family were staying in Asami's mansion, it was pretty much guaranteed that there would always be at least one person in the house.

"You'll have to sneak into my room to get clean clothes and towels for us. There's none in the guard tower, it's been empty for a few years but everything should still work." Asami says to Korra, as they walk through the dark tunnel underground.

"I can't remember where your bedroom is. Your house is huge. You'll have to come with me." Korra replies.

"You'll have to airbend to my bedroom window. Would you still be able to do that with me there?" Asami asks, blushing slightly.

"Course I can. You're really easy to carry. Plus I've managed to airbend with 3 other people attached to me before, remember?" Korra smirks.

"Yeah, I remember us crash landing. I had a bruise on my butt for weeks." Asami teases.

"Well I'm sorry, but 3 people was just a little to much. If you had let me know, I could have helped you heal so much faster." Korra says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ha ha, yeah right. You can't even look at me in my underwear without babbling like a fool." Asami giggles.

"Hey! That's different. Besides, I'm sure I'd be able to contain myself if it was to help you out." Korra pouts.

"Self-combust more like." Asami smiles.

"So rude!" Korra says, pretending to take offence. "Lucky for me, I think we're here. What should we do first?"

Once the girls arrived at the mansion, they decide to leave their stuff from their trip in the spirit world in the guard tower before they snuck into Asami's room. It takes 5 minutes, in and out of Asami's room before they're back in the guard tower. Thankfully they didn't run into anyone whilst they snuck into the mansion.

"Oh my Ravaa, this bed is so comfy." Korra says as she lies down on their temporary bed for the evening.

"Just wait till you try my bed. I've actually missed it." Asami teases. "I'm going to have a shower. Care to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm scared I might hurt you by accident with water bending. I know we won't be able to resist each other… and I don't have control when I'm intimate with a person." Korra blushes. "I might like, stab you through the heart by accident."

Korra half expects Asami to angry, so is surprised when she giggles.

"Don't worry sweetie. I understand. I won't be long." Asami smiles, giving Korra a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the bathroom.

Even though Korra knows that Asami is only a room away, it feels a little strange not having her an arms reach away. She rolls over in a small huff and looks out the window, but frowns when she realizes the curtain is closed and she cant even open it, in case they are seen by someone.

' _Whatever, I'll just rest my eyes then_.' Korra thinks to herself as she gets comfy in bed.

Next thing Korra knows is Asami rubbing her thigh and smiling.

"Sorry if my shower bored you. You'll have to join me next time." Asami teases.

Korra jumps in surprise after being woken up and stands up next to Asami, pretending that she was never asleep. Korra looks at Asami properly for the first time and gasps as she notices that her face is completely bare and she's not wearing any make-up.

Asami tried to take her make up off with some wipes whilst they stayed in the spirit world, but apparently whilst in the spirit world, it's impossible to change your appearance. Asami didn't mind. It made life so much easier not having to do her make-up every day.

"Wow, uh. Hi." Korra says, realizing that she's blushing like crazy and hating herself for it. "I've never seen you without make-up before."

"Why, do I look awful? I know I wear a lot but that's how I feel confident." Asami panics, backing away from Korra and trying to hide her face.

"No! You look absolutely beautiful. Never better. I swear. I never knew you had freckles! It's adorable. And your lips…" Korra pulls Asami's hands away from her face.

Korra doesn't know how to finish the sentence. Asami's lips are a pale pink and it drives Korra crazy. She traces them with her thumb and when Asami smiles gently, she gets goosebumps.

It's then that Korra notices that Asami is wearing her silk robe and short pajamas. Asami's legs have never looked more tempting. Every single curve is on show and Korra can tell that Asami isn't wearing a bra. She feels the hair on the back of her neck raise in excitement and nerves.

Korra's known for a long time that she's been attracted to Asami. But she has to admit that she never expected to be thrown completely off guard when seeing Asami without make up for the first time. It doesn't help when Asami's wearing something so skin tight as well.

"You're just breath taking." Korra finally says and it's Asami's turn to blush. "I can't explain it. When I saw you just then, my chest kind of just… exploded. I got so many butterflies and my heart went crazy. I get like that a lot around you, but it's never been as crazy as now."

"Wow, thanks Korra. No one's ever made me feel so… special. I think we both know what it means though. I feel the same. I get that feeling too around you too." Asami whispers, unable to say anything else.

And suddenly, Korra's kissing Asami harder than she's ever kissed anyone in her life. Korra picks Asami up around the waist and carries her the small distance to their bed. Asami gasps as she's thrown onto the bed and pulls Korra even closer. There's a fight for dominance; Asami digging her nails into Korra's shoulders, Korra trying to take out Asami's hair tie.

Korra feels Asami smirk as she rubs her hand down Korra's back and plays with the edge of her pants. She get help but let out a tiny moan as Asami's fingers trace her abs. Korra wonders why she's so out of breath when they haven't even been kissing that long. She's never wanted Asami more.

Asami manages to gain control and pushes Korra away, only to throw herself on top. Korra moans a little louder, as she feels Asami gently grinding into her hips. Finally able to pull away from Korra's lips, Asami targets her neck instead, giving it a sharp nip followed by soothing kisses. Korra's mind is in overdrive. With Asami kissing her neck like that and hands stroking her stomach, it's almost too much. Just as Asami is about to reach Korra's collarbone, Korra gasps and lifts Asami off of her.

"I nearly went into the Avatar State just then." Korra blushes.

"Wow, guess I found a weak spot then." Asami teases, placing a hand on the side of Korra's face and rubbing her thumb along her jawbone.

"I think you did. With you kissing me there and the way you were like, humping me, it made me feel amazing and out of control at the same time." Korra mumbles.

"I was not humping you!" Asami scoffs, pretending to take offence.

"You basically were. A tiny bit. You have to admit it." Korra smiles.

"Whatever. If you think that was something, just you wait. You haven't lived." Asami teases, kissing Korra's neck again.

Korra moans, falling back against her pillow. She offers Asami her usual spot on her chest and Asami gladly accepts. Korra places one hand on Asami's back and another in her hair, gently scratching her head.

"Really? Where'd you learn all this stuff?" Korra gasps, pulling Asami closer and kissing her on the forehead.

"I did go to a private school for girls. I had friends who I… experimented with." Asami says.

"Wow… I don't know whether to be jealous or a little turned on. Right now I'm feeling both." Korra jokes.

"Don't be jealous. It was just harmless fun. You can be turned on though. I'd like that." Asami smiles. "You know, it's funny. All my friends dreamed of dating the Avatar and here I am in her arms. It didn't even occur to them that the Avatar could have been a woman. They just wanted to marry a rich powerful man to make them feel good about themselves."

"It's weird to think you've spoken about me before. Didn't you ever want to date the Avatar? And how does it compare to your deepest fantasies?" Korra says, raising her eyebrows jokingly.

"I never really thought about anything other than running my own business. There was one point where I thought about joining the United Services, but then the stuff with my dad happened and I knew I had to take over our company. I never even thought I'd meet the Avatar. Never mind actually date her. I have to say, it has its perks. She's definitely annoying though." Asami teases and Korra playfully pinches her butt, causing them both to giggle.

They settle into a peaceful silence. Asami resting her head on Korra's chest and tracing shapes up and down her arms.

"Will you come with me to my dads funeral?" Asami asks. "I know he went crazy towards the end of his life, but I honestly think he regretted it in the end. I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you be on your own anyway. Besides, Tenzin and the others want to be there to support you too. I talked to him about it before we left. We all support you." Korra says, wrapping her arms around Asami and kissing her on the forehead again.

"They want to be there?" Asami asks, surprised. She sits up to face Korra and Korra wipes her tears away.

"Uh huh. Of course they do. Everyone cares about you so much. I just don't think you notice because you work so much." Korra says, kissing Asami on the cheek and pulling her close.

It takes Asami a while to calm back down again. She hadn't cried once about her dad in the spirit world. Mainly because there was so much to do and they were both kept so busy. But being back in the Sato mansion, even if it's not exactly in the house itself, is enough to bring back the memories and make everything seem real.

All Korra does is hold Asami in her arms and give her an occasional kiss. It's all Asami needs. Soon enough, Asami is back to rubbing her hands up and down Korra's arms. They haven't spoken in over an hour, but they don't need to. Holding each other like this is all they need.

"I love you." Korra says, knowing the moment is right.

Asami pauses, unsure of whether she's heard the right thing. When Asami realizes that she actually indeed has heard what she's wanted to hear for the longest time, she sits up and kisses Korra with as much passion as possible.

"I love you too." Asami says.

Looking back at everything Korra has gone through, she has to admit that falling for her best friend was the most unexpected.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm not the most confident of writers and feedback really helps.


End file.
